Nintendo vs. Disney
Logo made by Nintendo vs. Disney (stylized as Nintendo: "The Smashing Senation!" vs. Disney: "The Dreammaker!") is a crossover fighting game for the Nintendo Switch, made by Crash Co. It is a crossover fighting game between several franchises and properties from Nintendo and Disney. The game takes place in a separate continuity where the Nintendo and Disney characters are in their own universes, which combine into each other. Story Mode The game features two story modes; The Smash Showdown and The Dream Battle. Both of them follow the same overall plot, but feature different perspectives. The game features two story modes; The Smash Showdown and The Dream Battle. Both of them follow the same overall plot, but feature different perspectives, with the former being centered on the Nintendo characters and the latter being centered on the Disney characters. The game's story sees both of the worlds colliding with each other thanks to the efforts of "The Nightmare Regime", consisting of Nintendo and Disney villains, co-headed by Bowser and Maleficent. The heroes of these worlds, at first, are put into war, thinking each other is the enemy. On each side though, a small group of heroes uncover the Nightmare Regime, and decide to make an alliance with everyone to stop the villains and set everything straight again. For the game's full plot, see here and here. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the Street Fighter or Tekken series, being two-dimensional and combo-oriented. As with most traditional fighting games, players can perform combos by chaining attacks. Every character has a selection of light, medium, and heavy attacks; light attacks are generally weaker and used for chaining combos, while heavy attacks are stronger but slower, making them effective finishers. All characters also have access to a selection of special attacks. The main goal in each match is to deplete the opposing fighter's health meter. Whoever knocks down the opponent by doing so will win the round, and the first one to win twice will win the match. Fans Before fighting, players can choose a Fan, a child dressed as one of the fighters. In combat, players can gradually fill a gauge called the Fan Gauge by landing attacks and pulling off combos. Once filled, the player can summon their selected Fan, who will perform a powerful attack called the Fan Blast, based on the character they are dressed up as. It should be noted that Fan Blasts are not specific to one character, and can all be selected. For example, Mario can use Mickey Mouse's Fan Blast. Characters The game features a massive roster, consisting of Nintendo and Disney's characters. Each character on one side has been paired with another character on the other side, called their "rival". Guest characters also make an appearance. Fans As mentioned, players can select a Fan, who will help out the player by performing a Fan Blast. Every character has a boy and girl fan associated with them, and both utilize the same attack. Arenas Trivia *The game was based on a vacation to Disney World that Crash Co. director took in July 2018. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crash Co. Category:Disney Games Category:Nintendo Games